


Lilo and Stitch Drabbles

by cap_n_port



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Multi, Ohana Shenanigans, this is a lot of short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo and Stitch Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just for my ideas.

"HunkaHunka sure was disaster!" Jumba laughed. "I mean, making people fall in love with Pleakley, of all people!" "I heard that!" yelled Pleakley from the other room.


End file.
